Nikola's Destination
by RainbowSkye12
Summary: Nikola is an Alien, who's space ship crashes onto Earth.


I'm calling from the outermost reaches of space. Someone has killed all of my crew. There is an evil presence on this ship. I must evade it for as long as I can, lest I die not knowing the truth behind this tragic accident. Nikola ran into the space ship corridor, she stopped as she heard a groan of pain. "Are you alright?" She asked. "No- No i'm not. Send help, please?" the mystery person responded. "Oh- Oh, okay! I'll be right back! Don't move!" Nikola directed. She ran into the main dinning room, and tapped Commander Louis on the shoulder. "SOMEONE IS STUCK IN THE CORRIDOR!" Nikola screamed. "Well, that's okay. Don't panic, i'm sure someone will be there to help him in a minute." Commander Louis responded calmly. "How can you be so calm right now? The space ship is OVERBOARDING! We're about to crash right into fucking Earth. We'll die!" Nikola yelled. "Now, Now, Now. Take your seat and strap onto your emergency handle. We're going to be fine." And from that moment, She knew everything wasn't okay. They were crashing into Earth. They're aliens, they're from the planet Hazuras. It's a small planet after Pluto, they aren't exactly mentioned in textbooks.

"BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!" The space ship crashed right into an empty field in North Dakota. "Ugh.. ow." Nikola groaned. She struggled to get up from her broken seat. She reached over beside of her, and grabbed a piece of broken glass, cutting into the seatbelt. She freed herself and got up, limping and groaning. "Hello?" She called out weakly. She limped to the corridor, and found the mystery person. He was dead. "Oh no.. no, no, no!" She screamed out. "This is all my fault, i could have just helped him myself!" She screamed. "Uh, i've got to get out of here. The smoke is getting inside my eyes." Nikola said. She began to limp to the door, as the smoke from the burning space ship was getting worse. She open the door, caughing hard and stepped foot outside of the ship and passed out.

Nikola woke up on a bed. She began to fumble on the bed, freaking out as to where she is. A young man enters the room and sits on the bed. "Relax, relax." He said calmly. "I'm Johnson. I saved you from that burning plane. You were passed out, so i brought you to my house. I didn't want to bring you to the hospital. They take forever." Johnson explained as he let out a smile. "No, no. I have to get back to my ship! My people need me!" Nikola panicked. "Hey, hey. It's okay, it's okay. I can bring you back there if you want me too. I just want to make sure you're alright. Well, are you?" He'd ask. "I'm FINE." Nikola would say with an attitude. "You know what? You're a little fiesta one." Johnson said. Nikola would kiss him on the lips. "Whoa! What was that for?" Johnson would say unexpectedly. "Well, in my planet. We kiss anyone who saves us." Nikola says. "Wow! But... your planet? Where are you from?" Johnson would ask. Nikola would hop up from the bed and begin walking into the kitchen, going through the refrigerator. "I'm from uh... uh... New Yark." Nikola said, unknowingly of New York. "Oh! You mean New York?" Johnson said. "Uh... yeah! New York!" She'd smile and begin eating raw chicken. "Mmm! This is so good. What is it?" Nikola asked. Johnson makes a discusted face and replies. "It's chicken... but, why on earth are you eating it raw? You can get VERY sick from that." He'd say. "I can?" Nikola replied. "Yes. Would you like me to make you a sandwich or something?" Johnson would ask. Nikola would ignore him and take off her shirt, exposing her bare breasts. Johnson's mouth would drop as he'd speak. "WHOA! What are you doing? You can't just do that." He said. "I want you to make love with me." Nikola would say. Johnson would make a confused face. He's never had a girl be open with him like that. "I can't do that.." Johnson said. "Why not? I don't know know what fornication is. I want you to show me Johnson." Nikola would say.

Johnson would be shocked as Nikola would walk up to him. She'd begin kissing him on the lips and he'd be blushing. She takes off her skirt and just as they are about to have sex, Commander Louis walks in. "Nikola! What are you doing?" He yells. "Commander! Wha- What? How did you find me?" She asked. "I used my tracking thumb and found out you were here! About to "Finkle" this dingbat!" The Commander yells. The Commander grabs Nikola's arm and they use his watch and transport out of Earth. "Wha- NO! Nikola!" Johnson yells. Johnson was devastated, he had met an alien and she just left. "I just met an Alien...AND, we were about to have sex. RIGHTEOUS!" Johnson yells out.


End file.
